This invention relates to a non-reusable syringe.
The utilization of disposable syringes has now become generalized. Such syringes are used only once and are then discarded. It occurs, however, particularly among drug addicts, that one same syringe will be used by several persons thus causing the transmission of diseases, particularly of AIDS.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a syringe which cannot be used again after having been used once.